fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
You Doo
|prodcode=60A |episode=3 |wish=You Doo Dolls |writer=Scott Fellows Jack Thomas |storyboard=Heather Martinez |art direction=George Goodchild |director=Gary Conrad |season=5 |airdate=(Australia) August 27, 2004 (US) February 16, 2005 (produced in 2003) |headgag=Cake |previous=Love at First Height |next=Just Desserts! |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-5/id542702247 |dvd= Season 5}} You Doo is the third episode of Season 5. Plot Timmy wishes for "You Doo Dolls", magical dolls of Timmy's teachers and classmates that can control whoever they depict, but he runs into problems when Tootie finds a You Doo doll of him that Cosmo erroneously left lying around, and things get worse when Francis steals it from her! Now Timmy must retrieve the You Doo doll from him before it is too late! Synopsis After getting bullied by Francis yet again, Timmy is determined to get back at him. Hearing about Timmy's thirst for revenge, Cosmo mentions Yoo Doo dolls, which are secret dolls they never tell kids about due to how dangerous they are. A You Doo doll is similar to a Voodoo doll, meaning that whatever you do to the doll happens to the person the doll resembles. Using a Timmy Yoo Doo doll to demonstrate the effect, Cosmo tosses the Timmy doll, causing Timmy to get tossed as well and injure himself. Witnessing the powerful things these dolls could do, Wanda tries to tell Timmy that Yoo Doo dolls can be very dangerous. Timmy wishes up a Francis doll and twists the limbs of the doll, horribly distorting Francis's body. Blinded by the sheer potential of the doll, Timmy ends up wishing up an entire box of You Doo dolls, the dolls resembling his friends and family. Able to control people, Timmy abuses his power, using it to hurl Veronica, Tad and Chad into the air so that he could talk to Trixie. Everything's going great until Tootie finds the Timmy doll Cosmo tossed earlier, and Timmy figures this out after he is forced to say mean and nasty things about Trixie and compliment Tootie. And if things couldn't get worse, the Timmy doll ends up in Francis' hands! Francis throws the doll away, badly injuring Timmy. The doll then ends up on a rocket, which blasts off, shooting Timmy into the air. After they fly high into the sky and the rocket stops, Timmy pulls the doll out and the rocket falls destroying the teacher's parking lot. Timmy knows he would be killed by the impact, so he throws together a makeshift parachute for the Yoo Doo doll, allowing it to land safely on a tree branch and allowing him to land lightly on the ground as well. Unfortunately, the doll then falls into a wood chipper, and the blades slowly start shredding the doll up, starting from its hat. His hat disappearing gradually, Timmy hurriedly opens his box of You Doo dolls, throws 6 of them out causing Chester, AJ, Denzel, Geraldine, Mr. Turner, and Mrs. Turner to get thrown into the air, and finds the Cosmo and Wanda dolls, only to discover that they've been dismembered after Cosmo and Wanda had a You Doo doll fight where they would abuse and pull apart each other's dolls. Quickly putting together the pieces, Timmy uses the doll to make Wanda say that they should get to the school. They poof to the school, and a panicked Timmy quickly wishes that the You Doo dolls were gone. Right before Timmy's You Doo doll was torn into pieces, it disappears and so does the whole boxful of them. After this scarring experience, Timmy learns a very valuable lesson: it's wrong and abusive to control people, and boys shouldn't play with dolls. Apparently, they should stick to action figures. Cosmo learned to love Wanda's hair saying it looks good on him. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Grey DeLisle as Tootie / Veronica (credited as Kid) *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / Janitor *Faith Abrahams as Francis *Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang *Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. / Jock *Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat External links * * *You Doo transcript at Scribd de:Ferngesteuert Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes